The Final Step
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Set at and after the end of NMR. The name and rating should imply what it's about. Another story I wrote a long time ago but forgot to post on this site.


Disclaimers:

These are obviously not my characters, I'm just borrowing them from Joss Whedon and anyone else who owns them. I'm sure this isn't an original idea, but I just had to write it.

If you have issues with people of the same sex loving each other, or live someplace where that's illegal (in which case, consider moving) please move on.

Spoilers and some dialogue taken from _New Moon Rising_.

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Rating: R

Willow walked across campus, her heart pounding. Oz had just left, and she was on her way to tell Tara that she had chosen her. Plus, she had a plan for the night. They had been slowly progressing towards full-nakedness, as Willow thought of it. They didn't want to rush into anything. They probably would have had sex very soon regardless, but Oz's arrival, weirdly enough, had prompted Willow's readiness. When Willow realized that it was Tara she wanted to be with, Tara that she loved, her mind was made up. That night was the night. In any case, she needed to let Tara know right away what her decision was, since she knew she must have been going crazy after she had left to rescue Oz from the Initiative. She knew it must have seemed like she was choosing him. So when Oz dropped her off at her dorm and drove off into the night, she left right away to go over to Tara's room, stopping in her own room only long enough to get a candle and some matches as sort of a peace offering. She lit the candle right before she knocked on the door. Tara opened it to reveal a dark room.

"No candles? Well, I brought one. It's extra-flamey."

Tara didn't respond, but Willow walked into the room anyway. She could tell that Tara had decided she was getting dumped and she had to dispel that idea right away.

"Tara, I have to tell you…"

"No, I-I understand. You have to be with the person you l-love." It killed Tara to say it, but she knew it was true. She loved Willow, but if Willow loved Oz she should be with him.

Willow just smiled and stepped closer.

"I am." She watched the look on Tara's face change to amazement as the words sunk in.

"You mean…"

"I mean. Okay?"

"Oh yes!" Tara could hardly believe her good luck, but she wasn't going to say no!

"I feel horrible about what I put you through. And I'm going to make it up to you. Starting right now."

"Right now?"

Willow smiled and nodded. Tara blew out the candle, leaving them in near darkness. She put it down as Willow moved closer and kissed her, gently at first but then growing in passion. Somehow they ended up on the bed, and slowly their clothes were coming off. As Willow's hand reached Tara's pants and started to undo the buttons, Tara pulled back slightly.

"Tara, what's wrong?"

"Are you, I mean are we…. we don't have to do this now Willow. I don't want you to feel like we have to have s-sex if you aren't ready just because you feel bad about the last couple of days, or because you think you need to p-prove that you are g-gay."

Willow resumed kissing Tara's neck and upper body as she answered. "If you aren't ready that's fine. But don't worry about me, it's not because I feel bad, or because I need to prove anything. It's because I realized today how much in love with you I am. Tara, I love you. That's why I want to make love with you."

Tara didn't say anything for a minute because she was having trouble controlling her emotions and Willow's gentle caressing of her left nipple was not helping anything.

"Oh Willow I love you too." She finally got out.

"So…you want this too? You're ready?" Willow asked, stopping her motions and looking her blond girlfriend in the eyes.

"Oh yes…I just wanted to…make sure…you … were."

Willow smiled sensuously and moved down to remove Tara's pants. She slid them off along with her underwear. She paused at the end of the bed, looking at her naked girlfriend.

"You are so beautiful." She said, and stood up to remove her own pants, but Tara slid off the bed and covered the redhead's small hands with her own.

"No…I..I want to."

She knelt down before Willow and kissed her stomach, marveling at how it contracted and the beautiful girl let out a small moan. She continued to pay attention to Willow's stomach while she slowly unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs. She helped her step out of them as her girlfriend was getting unsteady on her feet.

Tara rose to join her girlfriend, sliding her body along Willow's smaller frame. When she reached her full height and began kissing Willow, she felt herself being pushed back onto the bed.

Willow knew she couldn't stand up much longer, so she gently pushed her girlfriend onto the bed. Tara giggled a bit as she flopped onto the bed followed by Willow, but it didn't break the mood. Willow climbed on top of the blonde and kissed her passionately. She slipped her left leg in between Tara's, feeling the wetness there.

"Can I touch you?" she breathed into her girlfriend's ear, kissing it for good measure.

"Of course, you can…do whatever…" Tara trailed off as Willow turned her attention to her breasts. As she licked and sucked Tara's tightened nipples, she let her hand wander slowly down her body. She spread the blonde's legs further as she caressed her inner thighs. Tara's hips rose off the bed in an effort to gain Willow's touch.

"Patience, love, I'll get there." Willow teased, looking up at her girl.

She gave in and let her fingers reach Tara's warm wet curls. As she did so, she slid back up to meet Tara's lips. As she lowered her body down and their breasts met, she let out a moan of her own. Her fingers were still exploring and she was enjoying the sensations she was clearly bringing out of the shy wiccan.

Willow found Tara's clit and began stroking it in a gentle rhythm. Tara moved in synch with her, and it wasn't long before she could feel her girlfriend's body start to tense up in preparation for a climax. She increased the pressure with her hand and kissed Tara strongly on the mouth. Suddenly Tara's whole body shook and her mouth tore away from Willow's.

"Oh…Willow!" she moaned before collapsing limp under the redhead.

"So…I guess that means you liked my plan then?" Willow smirked as she stroked Tara's hair.

Tara's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Willow with an almost predatory smile.

"Oh yes, I liked your plan."

She gathered her strength again and rolled Willow over so that she was on her back. She began kissing the redhead's cute little breasts.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I have a little plan of my own." She smiled up at her girlfriend.

"Oh…really…" Willow replied. She was too turned on to say much else. Bringing Tara to climax had almost gotten her there herself, and now that Tara was sucking on her nipples the feeling was returning quickly.

She felt Tara moving down her body, from her breasts to her stomach and then to her thighs. Tara kissed every inch of Willow's thighs, smiling at the reactions from her hips.

Finally she gave in and positioned herself well between the redhead's legs. She used her fingers to spread Willow's darkened curls and then lowered her mouth to them.

Willow felt like she might explode as she felt Tara's tongue on her most sensitive parts.

At first hesitantly and then more sure of herself Tara licked up her girlfriend's juices and circled her clit slowly. It didn't take long before Willow's hips were bucking in time with her tongue. Then she raised them off the bed and held them there for a second. One last lick and she exploded in shudders. Tara just held on until they subsided, then slid up to hold her beautiful redhead. She curled up against Willow's side and snaked her arm across her naked chest.

"I love you, my Willow." She whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Tara." Willow mumbled as she pulled her love closer.

They drifted off to sleep satisfied and happy.


End file.
